US 2010/0285747 A1 discloses a cabin system, according to which energy and data can be contactlessly transmitted by coils from the cabin floor to objects arranged above the latter, for example cargo containers, galleys, on-board toilets, entertainment systems or other electrical loads above the floor.
CN 205166945 U and CN 105415377 A also disclose the practice of using a human-like robot as a replacement for a flight attendant for the purpose of serving food in an aircraft cabin. CN 205290978 U also discloses a robot for serving meals.
US 2015/0014481 A1 and WO 2011/132202 A1 describe supply trolleys guided on rails. WO 2015049058 A1 discloses a method for serving passengers with the aid of a transport apparatus arranged inside or below the cabin floor.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that the robots must be provided with a battery in order to perform the tasks intended for them. This is time-consuming and is disadvantageous from an ecological point of view. A guidance system in the form of a rail is in turn visually disruptive or is even a tripping hazard.